A Shadow of a Memory
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Formerly The Four Sisters. When Sonny dies, it is revealed that the parentage of one of his daughters with Carly isn't what they thought. Meanwhile, Josslyn, Dante, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and the other kids are sorting through life's problems.
1. Chapter 1

Carly was sitting in the waiting room at General Hospital. Her husband, Sonny, was in the ER because he was shot. Their 4 daughters, Lauren, Hannah, Jessica, and Lily, were arguing like usual.

"Shut up!" yelled 11 year old Jessica.

"You're not my Mom!" screamed 15 year old Lauren.

"Stop fighting!" yelled 9 year old Lily.

"You guys need to shut your big mouths!" screamed 13 year old Hannah.

"Girls, girls, girls, quiet we are in a hospital!" said Elizabeth. "Carly, can you quiet down your kids?"

"No, Elizabeth." said Carly. "When can I see Sonny?"

"He just got out of surgery, so in about 5 minutes." said Elizabeth.

"Okay." Carly said. "Stop fighting or I will make Sam and Jason come get you."

The girls shut up. "I want to see Dad." said Lauren.

"You can soon." said Carly.

"Mrs. Corinthos, your husband is ready to see you." said the doctor.

Carly went into the room, leaving her 4 daughters alone in the waiting room.

The four Corinthos girls didn't get along, even though they were sisters. They are all very different kids.

Lauren Samantha Corinthos was the oldest. At 15, she is in 10th grade. She looks like her mother. She is a lot like her cousin Lulu too. Lauren has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is exactly like Carly. She comes up with crazy plans that normally don't work. She is smart and can cook, like her father.

Hannah Adela Corinthos is 13 and in 8th grade. She looks like her father with her brown hair and brown eyes. Hannah has her father's bad temper too. She isn't much like her mom, except she does not like a lot of people.

Jessica Benson Corinthos is 11. She has brown eyes and black hair. She isn't much like her mom, but she has her dad's bad temper, like Hannah. She is kind of crazy.

Lily Jean Rivera Corinthos is the youngest at age 9. She looks like Carly. She doesn't like being the youngest child. Lily likes to argue and she is like her Grandma Bobbie.

"Dad likes me better! So I will get to see him first." said Hannah.

"Well Mom likes me better so she will let me see him." said Lauren.

"You're idiots. Clearly, I will see him first." said Jessica.

Carly walked out of the room. She saw her three oldest daughters fighting. "Lily, you're first."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her sisters. "You three won't go in until you stop fighting." said Carly.

Sam and Jason walked into the ER at General Hospital. Lauren, Hannah, and Jessica were fighting, like usual. "Stop!" yelled Jason.

"Aunt Sam!" said Lauren. She hugged her "aunt". Jason just stood there.

"How is your dad and where are Carly and Lily?" asked Jason.

"We haven't seen Dad yet, but Mom and Lily are in his room." said Lauren.

"I'm next." said Hannah. She and Jessica started fighting again.

"Lauren, come on." said Carly. Lily walked over to where her Aunt and Uncle were.

"Where are Owen and Layla?" she asked Sam. Owen is 10 and Layla is 7. They are Sam and Jason's kids.

"At home with Spinelli." replied Jason. "How's your Dad?"

"He wasn't doing so well. Mom doesn't think he will make it much longer." Lily told all of them.

Carly and Lauren walked into the waiting room. "Hannah, your next." Carly and Hannah walked out of the room.

"The last is the best!" said Jessica.

"Shut up, Jessica! Our father could be dying and that's all you have to say?" yelled Lauren.

"Lauren, do you want to go home with me now?" asked Sam.

"No, you haven't seen my Dad yet. I will leave with you after you see him." said Lauren.

"Sam, Sonny wants to see you." said Carly. Sonny and Sam had sort of formed a brother/sister bond. Sam went to the room while Carly sat by her daughters.

"Why didn't Dad want to see me?" asked Jessica.

"He told me to have you come after Sam. He has something he wants to tell you." answered Carly. "After Sam is done, Lauren, you are leaving with her. I am leaving with Hannah. Lily and Jessica, after Jason has seen Dad, you will leave with him. Jason will drop Lily of at Grandma Bobbie's and Jessica, you will go to Lucky's."

"Okay." answered all four girls. Carly and Hannah left.

"I'm done, Lauren. Let's go." said Sam. Lauren and Sam left.

"I'll be back." said Jessica. She walked down the hall to her dad's room.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Jessica, I have been keeping a secret." said Sonny.

"What is it?" asked Jessica.

"When you were born, one of my enemies drugged Carly, Claudia Zacchara, and me. Everything got mixed up and only Lauren, who was 4, knew the truth. She didn't tell anyone. It turns out that you are not Carly's daughter. You are Claudia's." said Sonny.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" yelled Jessica.

"Lauren was the only one that knew." said Sonny.

"I hate her. She should have told me the truth."

"She couldn't. She blocked out everything about that in her mind. Lainey, the psychologist, figured it out." said Sonny.

"Am I going to live with Claudia?"

"I don't know. Don't tell your Mom, I want to tell her."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

"Bye Jessie." Jessica walked out of the room. She sat by Hannah while Jason was in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly couldn't believe what Sonny was saying. Jessica, the child she had always known and raised, wasn't hers. She felt the room spinning, so she sat down.

"But…how?"

"When we were all drugged. I'm sorry Carly." He began to cough. The machines started beeping. Carly panicked.

"Help! Please!" she yelled down the hallway. Nurses and doctors ran in with a crash cart. They tried, but couldn't save him. Sonny Corinthos was dead.

"What do I do?" Carly asked herself. She loved Jessica and she didn't want to give her up. She walked downstairs to the church.

"God, please don't take away my baby. I love her so much. Claudia is dangerous. Jessica knows me as her mother, not that woman. Please, I need her." She got up, wiping away a tear. She had to tell the girls.

"You can get anything you want." Carly said, putting on a fake smile. She had taken the four girls to the mall. Sonny had died the night before.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked, seeing right through the act.

"It's your dad."

"He's dead." Lauren filled in. She sat with a straight face. Lily started to cry. Hannah sat next to Lauren silently. Jessica put her head down and cried.

"Jess, did your Dad tell you...?"

"Yes. What are we going to do?" Carly went over to her guard.

"Max, will you please take Lily, Hannah, and Lauren back to where they were?" He nodded, pulling the children from the table.

"I love you, Jessica Benson Corinthos. I want you to know that."

"I know. I love you too."

"Claudia doesn't know anything." She said, lowering her voice so no one could hear. "I wouldn't mind keeping it that way."

"I don't care as long as I get to stay with you. I need you, Mommy." She said, crying.

"I know, baby girl. I know."

Across town, Claudia Zacchara was sitting in the apartment she shared with Sonny.

"You know what would be crazy?" Claudia asked her brother.

"What?"

"If I had a child."

"Claudia, I don't think you are exactly the motherly type." He said.

"I know I'm not, John. If I had a child, I don't know what I would do."

Sonny's funeral was short. There weren't many people there. Carly, Lily, Lauren, Jessica, Hannah, Jason, Sam, Layla and Owen sat in the front row. There were a few prayers and it was over.

Carly couldn't wait until it was over. She went home and filed adoption papers on Jessica. There was no way that someone was taking away her baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly took Jessica back to Lucky's. She didn't want to be around her daughters right now. She needed time to grieve for Sonny.

She opened the front door to the house and was surprised to hear five familiar voices.

"Hey mom." Michael said with a big smile. Carly looked around the room and saw Morgan, Kristina, Josslyn, and Dante too.

"Where's Dad and the girls?" Kristina asked.

"I've kinda missed their fighting." Josslyn added.

"I have even kind of missed Sonny." Dante said.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" Morgan asked, noticing the look on his mother's face.

"Guys, I think you should sit down for this."

Dante was Sonny and Olivia's son. He is 27 and he comes to visit Sonny and Carly whenever the older kids are off of college. He is a cop and his father being the local mob boss conflicts with his job. He used to hate Sonny, but he has become closer to his family.

Michael is Carly's son who was adopted by Sonny. He is 24 and in college. He was in a coma for a year and school has really turned his life around.

Kristina is Sonny and Alexis's daughter. She is 23 and in college to be a lawyer. She wants to help abuse victims, since she was nearly beaten to death as a teenager.

Morgan is Carly and Sonny's 21 year old son. He is in college too. He is a big sports fan, but doesn't play any sports himself.

Josslyn is Carly and Jax's 19 year old daughter. She is studying business so she can own a hotel like her mother. Ever since Jax died when she was 7, she has considered Sonny to be her father.

"Something bad has happened." Carly told the kids. "Sonny is dead."

"What?" they all yelled.

"He was shot and he died last night. Lauren is with Sam and Jason, Hannah is with Lulu, Lily is at my Mom's, and Jessica is at Lucky's."

"Well, at least we still have all of the kids." Michael said thankfully.

"There is a big secret that no one has known about, except for Sonny and Lauren, but I think she blocked it out."

"What is it?" Kristina wondered.

"Before Jessica was conceived, Sonny, Claudia Zacchara, and I were kidnapped and drugged. Jessica was born on the island and we had assumed she was my daughter. It turns out that she is actually Claudia's."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Morgan said, hugging his mother. Josslyn, Michael, Kristina, and Dante followed his lead.

"You all have nothing to be sorry for." She told them. "This doesn't just affect me. You are all losing a sister, unless we can hide this."

"What do you mean, Carly?" Dante questioned.

"I don't want anyone to know about this. If we want to save Jessica, this is what has to be done."

"This goes against everything I stand for, but she's my little sister, whether it's biological or not." Dante told her. "I'm in." The rest of the kids quickly agreed.

Sam was sitting on the couch when Lauren entered the penthouse. She looked terrible and like she was getting ready to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong Laur?"

"My Dad is dead!" she yelled. Sam got up and hugged her.

"It's okay." She tried to assure her. "Let's sit down." They sat and Lauren layed her head in Sam's lap. The mother of two began to stroke the 15 year old's blonde hair.

"Have you ever had someone you love die, Aunt Sam?"

"Yes. My brother Danny. He was pretty much all I had growing up. He got sick and died the same time your Aunt Courtney died."

"Oh." She sighed. "Do you know about Jessica?"

"What about her?" Sam was confused.

"Dad, Mom, and Claudia Zacchara were on an island together. I was 4, Hannah was 2, Michael was 13, Kristina was 12, Morgan was 10, and Josslyn was 8. We didn't know about Dante then. All of the older kids were busy with school and Hannah was with Grandma Bobbie. I was taken to the island. Dad, Mom, and Claudia had been drugged for almost a year. When I got there, I saw Claudia have a baby, who turned out to be Jessica. Dad and Claudia were taking care of the baby together. One night, Dad went to bed and Jessica slept in his room. The drugs wore off and they just assumed the baby was Mom's. I blocked all of it out and then remembered it when I was 10. I told Dad and he has known it ever since. I blocked it out again right after I told Dad, but now I can remember it all."

"What is everyone going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I do not get along with Jessica at all, but I want her to stay in this family. She is only 11 and if Claudia finds out she is actually Jessica's mom, then she can take her away. Mom has no legal rights since she isn't her biological parent."

"Lauren, I know your Mom. She is going to fight to the death to make sure Jessica stays with her. Don't worry about anything."

**If you were reading this before, I changed a little bit of this from the beginning. You will probably have to read from the beginning anyway since it's been so long since I've updated.**

**Do you like how Carly is willing to protect Jessica?**

**Do you want to see the older kids (Dante, Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Josslyn) stick around, or should they just be there for a few chapters?**

**Should Jason and Sam have a big part in helping protect Jessica's secret, or should they just be minor characters?**

**Do you want to see more of Lauren, Hannah, Jessica, and Lily together?**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS!**


	4. Chapter 4

She had always felt unwanted. She was given up for adoption when she was born, proving that Bobbie had never wanted her. While her mother always insisted that she did it to give her a better life, she still had a little part of her that felt she was given away because she was good enough.

Not good enough. She felt like men just used her. Tony, AJ, Alcazar Jax, and even Sonny. While she had been in love with her husband, he wasn't always the nicest man. But everyone had flaws.

Flaws. She was sick of them being pointed out and thrown in her face. She was completely aware of the fact that she had married a mobster four (or was it five) times. She knew that it was potentially putting her children in danger. She didn't need everyone in Port Charles pointing that out every 5 minutes. She wasn't perfect.

Perfect. Who really was perfect? No one. But that didn't stop them from judging her. They all did it, whether she was around or not. But she would make them shut up, no matter what it took. She was Caroline Leigh "Carly" Corinthos, for crying out loud. She could do anything.

And that is honestly what her children believed. Those four little girls that were currently at other family members homes so she could grieve her husband's death would know how much their mother loved them. They would know that she would fight for them, whether they were right or wrong.

Carly had always been admired for was her resilience and her strength. And she would need every ounce of that now to make sure that her little girl stayed her little girl.

"Sonny Corinthos is dead." Claudia read out loud. She stared at the newspaper. All she could think of was when she woke up on that island with Sonny, his wife, and their two kids. For some reason, that little baby had really captured her heart.

But no one could ever know that. She was Claudia "The Screw Up" Zacchara. She couldn't love a baby, which was exactly why she wasn't a mother. To be honest, she was scared. Scared that what had happened to her when she was a baby would happen to her child too.

Her mother had been sent away when she was only 8 years old. Her father had always hated her because she was a girl. Then the only other motherly figure she had was Maria, John's mother. But then Anthony had killed her. Then he sent Claudia away.

What he didn't know was the fact that Claudia had been abused. All the boys from her Italian boarding school had harassed her. That's when she got strong. She knew that if she was going to survive that, then she would have to toughen up. And that was how she became the Claudia she was today.

But still, a tiny, practically minuscule, part of her wondered how it would be to have a baby. Someone who loved and depended on you no matter what. Claudia would never know how that felt though. She was too dysfunctional to even have a relationship, let alone throwing a child into the mix.

So she would just stay there, in that large, dreary Zacchara mansion, wondering how long it would be before she could attack and get Corinthos' territory.


	5. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
